


Cooling Off

by novocaine_sea



Series: 12 Months of Semi Eita [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Semi had a problem; it was five-foot-ten, great at spiking a volleyball, and extremely sweaty. It shouldn’t have been sexy, but Semi was turned on by the sweat dripping down the other’s temple and neck. Tendou had always told Semi he was secretly nasty and Semi had always brushed him off. What would Tendou know anyway?





	Cooling Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/gifts).



> Written for Kate. Thanks for the prompt <3

Semi had a problem; it was five-foot-ten, great at spiking a volleyball, and extremely sweaty. It shouldn’t have been sexy, but Semi was turned on by the sweat dripping down the other’s temple and neck. Tendou had always told Semi he was secretly nasty and Semi had always brushed him off. What would Tendou know anyway?

But of course Tendou was right.  _ Of course _ .

His problem came up to him in the middle of practice that day and leaned in close to his ear, “You’re so fucking obvious, it’s killing me.”

“Then do something about it,” Semi quietly challenged, staring Iwaizumi, the source of all his  _ problems _ , right in the eye. That was a bad idea. His eyes, an emerald green, haunted Semi’s dreams and wildest fantasies. He should’ve never joined his university’s volleyball team. He’d have no problems then. 

Iwaizumi only cocked an eyebrow and gave him a confident smirk before turning away to pick up the volleyball. Semi shook his shoulders out and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the next forty-five minutes of practice. It was a struggling trying to will his erection to go down whenever he saw Iwaizumi’s muscles rippling under his paper thin t-shirt. Surely shirts that thin should be illegal, right? Semi could practically make out every groove and the definition of his pecs.

Semi could admit to ogling, because he was. 

He collapsed onto his back from exhaustion when practice finally ended. He blindly groped for his water bottle and took a long drink before his arm flopped to the side again. It had been a physical struggle doing so many laps and constantly jumping and setting, but of course he was mentally exhausted from staving off his erection. 

The ceiling goes dark for a moment and Semi blinks, thinking the lights went out but turns out Iwaizumi had stepped over him.

“What’re you doing on the floor?” he asked, eyebrows raised and one hand on his hip.

Semi raised an eyebrow right back, “Waiting for you to be done flirting with everybody else.” He grinned cheekily. 

Iwaizumi’s expression darkened a bit and he held his hand out for Semi to take, offering to help him stand. Semi took it gratefully and let Iwaizumi hoist him up, stumbling a bit. He almost fell straight into Iwaizumi’s chest before he steadied himself, though it wouldn’t have been the worst thing in the world if he fell into those pecs.

Their hands were only clasped for a moment but it was clear that Iwaizumi wanted him to follow along as he turned towards the locker room. Semi looked around at their teammates before following Iwaizumi, pushing into the locker room after him. Nobody was in there yet but they soon would be surrounded by peers. 

“You need to control yourself,” Iwaizumi’s voice was quiet but there was mirth in it, showing that he meant no harm.

“Make me.” Semi placed a hand on his hip, cocking it slightly. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Iwaizumi stepped into his space, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the showers. If they were going to do this, then they needed to be out of sight from their teammates. 

Iwaizumi’s lips were wet as he blindly shut the curtain behind them. Semi curled his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, tugging him closer and licking into his mouth like he couldn’t get enough. And, he couldn’t. He wanted to drink all of Iwaizumi in, all of his musk and raw energy. The thought alone was enough to make Semi moan lewdly into Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi pulled back and grabbed Semi’s jaw roughly, forcing him to look into Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi cursed and fumbled to turn the shower on so that Semi’s moans could be drowned out. Iwaizumi got to work taking off their clothes, Semi completely useless in front of him from how dazed he is already. His shirt got caught on his chin but Iwaizumi freed him, giving him a gentle kiss.

“So needy today, Eita,” he breathed against Semi’s lips, Semi’s breath hitching. The sound of their teammates entering the locker room filtered through to the showers and Semi bit his lips.

“Hurry up, we don’t have all day,” Semi raised an eyebrow at him, another challenge. Iwaizumi growled softly and shoved Semi under the cool spray. Their only lube was the water and though it wasn’t ideal, it would have to do. Semi liked a little burn anyway. 

Iwaizumi shoved Semi against the wall as he stepped in, grabbing a handful of Semi’s ashy locks. Semi blindly groped to change the temperature of the water, wanting to be warm so he could actually get it up. Not that he would have a problem with that considering Iwaizumi was flush against him and bare and dripping wet. It was something out of Semi’s fantasy, something he never thought they’d be doing when they started doing whatever this was however many months ago. Time flies when you’re getting fucked so well.

Strong hands spread the cheeks of Semi’s as and a wet finger pressed against his entrance. “Slow,” Semi warned and Iwaizumi only grunted in acknowledgement before sinking his finger in a centimeter at a time. Semi’s eyes fluttered shut and his forehead pressed into the shower wall, trying not to tighten around Iwaizumi’s finger. It would have been so much better with lube but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Iwaizumi worked his finger in rather slow, letting Semi stretch around him before adding another finger. Iwaizumi knew he was ready when Semi began rocking his hips back into his hand and he spread them as he pulled out. Semi let out a breathy moan and Iwaizumi placed his clean hand over Semi’s mouth.

“Quiet, don’t wanna be caught now, don’t we?” As if to emphasize his point, rowdy laughter came from the other end of the locker room. Semi glanced over his shoulder at Iwaizumi and then towards the yellow curtain, before rocking his hips back into Iwaizumi’s.

“Just fuck me already,” he growled out hotly once Iwaizumi took his palm away from his mouth. The head of Iwaizumi’s cock teased his hole and he closed his eyes, waiting for it. Semi placed his hands flat on the wall as he braced himself and tilted his head to bite his arm when Iwaizumi slowly began sinking in. The stretch was slightly painful from no lube but it didn’t feel terrible and Semi knew he was going to let out the raunchiest moan if he didn’t bite his arm.

“Fuck,” Semi breathed against his skin.

“Am I hurting you?” Iwaizumi asked but Semi only reached down to squeeze Iwaizumi’s hip in encouragement. Semi didn’t care about the pain, he’d been thirsting after Iwaizumi all afternoon and he just wanted to be fucked. Hard. 

There was an intake of breath from behind Semi and he once again braced himself against the wall before Iwaizumi drove a powerful thrust into his hips. Semi cursed in pleasure under his breath as Iwaizumi began a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out leisurely but deeply. Semi whimpered at the place, Iwaizumi hitting all the right places but it was too slow, he wanted to be fucked harder, faster-

He didn’t even need to say it for his wishes to be true.

Deft fingers found purchase in Semi’s hair and yanked his head back so he was looking at Iwaizumi upside down. His back was bowed and Semi moaned as it allowed Iwaizumi to hold him in place and fuck him as he pleased. His hips started picking up and slammed roughly into Semi’s. There was a wet sound every time their hips smacked together and Semi prayed that the water was loud enough to cover it. But he was having bigger problems keeping his voice down, wanting to moan as loud as he could when Iwaizumi fucked him into the mattress.

“Shit,” Semi yelped a little as the head of Iwaizumi’s cock nudged his prostate. It felt as if Iwaizumi were targeting that spot now and jackhammered his hips into him.

“This what you wanted?” Iwaizumi growled in his ear, “Me fucking you from behind like the bitch you are?”

“Yes,” Semi whined quietly, moving his hips back to meet Iwaizumi rough thrusts, fingers scraping the wall as he tried to hold himself up. His legs felt like jelly and he knew he wasn’t going to last long, the bounce of his cock on his stomach enough stimulation with the added press to his prostate.

Iwaizumi changed the angle so he was fucking into his prostate harder now and Semi saw stars. It was enough to make him cum against the shower tiles and his hole tightened around Iwaizumi almost painfully. Iwaizumi groaned in his ear and kept going, not caring that Semi was slipping into oversensitivity.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi purred in his ear and his hips moved faster now as he chased his own orgasm. He felt impossibly thick inside of Semi and it was almost too much, his spent cock twitching from being used. 

“Hajime,” Semi’s voice cracked on the first syllable and Iwaizumi was done for, pulling out and spilling over the curve of Semi’s ass. Semi groaned and pressed to the cool shower tile, rubbing his ass across Iwaizumi’s cock so that he could ride out his orgasm. Semi panted and slowly came back to himself, a smirk coming to his face.

“Should work you up more often,” he joked and Iwaizumi cracked a smile as well, pushing at his face.

“Clean up, you’re disgusting.” Iwaizumi stood under the spray for a moment to cool off before exiting the shower, leaving Semi standing there alone. Semi moved and he could feel the twinge in his backside from the fuck but he wasn’t complaining. He followed Iwaizumi’s instructions, chuckling to himself as he thought of Iwaizumi calling him disgusting. 

He was disgusting. Disgustingly kinky and Semi would keep that locked away for just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Semi Eita loving hours 24/7 on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea/)


End file.
